Wait For Me On the Cliff
by Ukeire
Summary: The Shinobi 4 are getting married. The Kunoichi 4 should be happy... right? Wrong: the girls they're getting married to aren't them. What will several meetings at a certain cliff do? sXs nXh ShXi NeXte Mushy reunion at end, sequel may happen. :D ssl


Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhello

saku's pov

I slowly walked down a path in konoha park. Cherry blossoms blew in the wind, and danced before my eyes. There were plenty of people, mostly couples, in the park, but I was going farther than they know. I walked down that same path, until the road started to look worse. I kept going. After a few turns, and some climbing, I stopped.

_I'm here…_ I thought. I was at a cliff. It viewed almost 360 degree, and it was breath taking. You could see konoha, the mountains, the sea ( a/n I made that up), everything. It was a big area, about a mile by 15, but it was enough for me to sit… and to clear my head. It was near dusk, and it was almost time for sunset.

_Why I come here… is mostly cuz of him, uh?_ I asked myself.

**Of course it is. You found this place when you were wandering, thinking of HIM.**

I sighed. It's been 6 years since HE left. Since HE betrayed konoha. Since HE broke his 'bonds' with us. Since HE broke my heart. And since HE came back.

Yeah, he came back. More handsome, more powerful, more open though. But even more want able. That's right. He came back… but he came back with a girl in his arms. They aren't married, but it hurt all the same. I stood up, and stretched. I couldn't hate the girl. She's was too nice. There wasn't a snob percentage in her.

"why do I still love you…? Why do I still care even though I could never have you?"

---------------------------------------------sasu's pov

I watched sakura walk into the dense part of the park. I was with yamito, my girlfriend, and I was watching sakura. _Geez, if I wanted to stare at sakura, I could've stayed 8 years ago._ I had been back for a year now, and during that time, I talked to sakura once, and we came in contact exactly 17 times. Not like I was counting. I played with the ring in my pocket. I was going to ask yamito to marry me, but something just didn't feel right. Like something, or someone, was missing.

"why can't I ask?" I muttered to myself.

"hm?" yamito asked.

"nothing…"I looked back at sakura. She was gone. "you go on."

"where are you going? Don't get hurt…" yamito asked, worry in her eyes.

"don't worry. I'll be back." I kissed her forehead, even though I hit her brow, and ran into the dense area. _Why do I always hit her brow?_

**Maybe because you're used to a forehead that's slightly… bigger?**

_Wha?_

**You idiot, I mean you're used to seeing our little blossom's forehead, not yamito's!**

_Shut up, I SO do not!_

**Yeah you do. Then why are you following her?**

_Don't ask._

I saw sakura in the distance, as she stopped. She was on a cliff that was 1,000 's of feet above sea level, and could kill her if she jumped.

_Crap! She better not jump!_

**Sakura chan wouldn't do that… would she?**

"sakura, whatever you're gonna do, don't do anything stupid." I said emotionlessly. She turned to face me.

"I wasn't going to jump, or anything! I just… needed to clear my head. Now go away." She said, glaring. I mentally flinched. I'd never seen 1 of her glares before, MY GOD, they were good. Well, not as good as mine, and I probably don't see it because I'm her crush.

"didn't you hear me, uchiha? Go away!" she glared even harder. Scratch that last thought. I WAS her crush. _What happened? Where's my kun…?_

"no." I said, walking closer.

She didn't move, but she was steaming, "and why in the hell, not?!"

"we need to talk." She stared at me.

"talk? TALK?! YOU THINK WE NEED TO TALK?! Uchiha, I've been waiting 11 years for you to talk to me, and you choose NOW?! WHAT KIND OF JERK ARE YOU?!"

"…"

"ugh. Look. I know you're gonna ask yamito to marry you today, and I wish you the best of luck. But for right now, just leave me alone. Ok? Please?" she begged with those green eyes. I was shocked.

"how did you…"

"your hand. It's in your pocket, and there's something cube shaped in there." She replied, a hint of sadness in her cold voice.

"oh… and yes. How am I a jerk for asking you to talk now? Years ago, you'd would've done anything for me to look at you."

"you'd never understand. Go. She's waiting for you." She said, waving her hand at me.

"SAKURA! Would you quit shoving me off! Tell me what's wrong, for kami's sake!" she glared like a snake.

"I asked you the same thing when we were genin. I'm just doing the same thing you did to me, just in a nicer way." Her gaze hard. I was taken back. She was right. _Did I act like this?_

**DUH! Poor sakura…**

I sat next to her. I looked at her. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't as hard as she acted.

"are you happy with her?" she asked suddenly. _She's talking about yamito…_

"yes…"

"does she make you smile?"

I thought about it. "yes." I replied. A tear came down her cheek. _What did I do now?_

"what did I do now?" I asked. She turned towards me.

"nothing. I'm just glad there's someone out there good enough for you, to make you smile. In which, I couldn't do." she smiled through her tears. _She's… happy for me?_

"sakura…"

"when you marry her, just be happy with your choice, and with her. That's all I ask of you." She said, getting up to walk away. But I grabbed her hand, and pulled her down.

"don't go. Please don't leave me." She looked at me with eyes of pure pain. She sat.

"I don't understand you uchiha. First you hate me, then you leave me on a bench, which I could've been attacked on, then you tell me not to leave you? Uchiha sasuke, who are you?"

"I don't understand you sakura. First you like me, then you love me, which I was confused at, and then you hate me? What are you thinking of sakura?"

she looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "time changes, uchiha. You have a wife, and I'm me. There. I've answered your question, now answer mine."

"I do not have a wife. And just because you're you, doesn't mean I can understand you. And oh yeah: I never said I hated you, I said you're annoying. Second, well sorry, but I couldn't bring you home, cause I don't know where you live, and third, yes. Don't leave me."

"… phew… I thought you did hate me. Anyway, I'm glad we're friends!" sakura said happily.

"hn." _I wish we could be more… wait, what?_

"well, I better get going…" she said, and me, dragging her down again. "I say don't leave me." She shot daggers at me.

"sasuke. Let go, I'm not leaving you. You'll see me again, don't worry!" She said, trying to take her wrist back. I stared into her eyes. They were screaming, 'I'm leaving… even though I don't want to.'

"no you're not. Please… just give me a decent chance to talk to you." I asked. I REFUSE to admit the word 'begging'. Uchiha's… don't… BEG. Especially to a girl!

"fine. I'll give you till sunset." She said, sitting down. I looked at the sky. _4:30… I have until 5…_

"alright 1st off, I just want to say sorry for all I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. 2, I just want to be friends, so yamito won't feel uncomfortable, and I just need to make my 2nd best friend happy."

------------------------------------saku's pov

I almost choked. _2nd best friend…_I was happy I was something in sasuke's life, but I wasn't top priority. I smiled, even though my insides were tearing themselves apart. I looked at the sun. _Just a little more…_

"sasuke, I've already forgiven you … 2, I've already talked to yamito, and she's alright with me. And 3rd… thank you. But I'm happy, that you're happy. That's all that I could ever ask for." _And for something that's impossible for me to have… you…_

he smiled. "that's good. Well, my time's not up yet, and that's all I had to say." He said, walking towards the road down, "aren't you coming to see?"

"see what?"

"me propose." I choked again. _So he really doesn't remember… oh yamito…_

"n-no… it's okay." He looked at me strange.

"are you sure?" I smiled.

"of course! I'll just stay here. Remember to give me an invitation!"

"okay then…" and he left.

"you really don't remember, huh, sasuke?" I said to myself, thinking back to the time when I confessed my love for him.

"you're really going to keep it until it's too late, aren't you?"

-------------------------------------hina's pov (it's kinda like a flashback now. I wanted sasusaku 1st)

I slowly walked through konoha park. It was early morning, 6:00, so no one was there. I reached the dense part of the park, and entered it.

After a few turns, and some climbing I reached a cliff. Sakura had showed it to me, and the girls, so we come here when we need to think. Most of the time we go at separate times. Me, morning, tenten midmorning- noon, ino afternoon to dusk, and then sakura, up to midnight. I sat down.

_Why naruto kun? I gave you so many hints… yet you still don't understand. I just can't tell you! My voice won't let me… I'm too late…_ I thought. _Naruto kun… do you really love her that much?_ I just saw naruto propose: to a girl that wasn't me. To a girl who was really nice, unhateable, and loud. She spoke her emotions, unlike me. She was feisty, unlike me. She was _exotic_, unlike plain, ordinary me.

"she's always making you smile, isn't she?" I said aloud.

"who?" a voice asked.

----------------------------------------naru's pov

she turned around. "naruto kun…"

"HEY HINATA! GUESS WHAT? I MANAGED TO PROPOSED TO MAYU!"

"that's… g-great… naruto…" she said, a small hint of… sadness… in her… voice?_ And did I hear right? Did she actually call me… naruto?_

"hinata? Is something wrong?" I asked, thinking, _that's the first time I heard her say my name without the 'kun' on the end…_

"of course, naruto. What could be wrong?" she asked, smiling. I shook my head. _Of course she's okay! Naruto, you baka (idiot), how could she not?_ (a/n… 4 clueless boys… makes something touching. :D)

------------------------------------hina's pov

"oh, never mind, anyway, I saw you come over here, so I followed. Here's an invite! I know it's early, but I wanted you the first to get it!" he said happily, handing me an invitation. I took it, and snuck a peek.

It was orange and yellow, bright colors for a bright couple. A small red ribbon held it together. It said in formal letters:

_You are personally invited to:_

_Naruto Uzumaki's_

_&_

_Mayu Chitoyo's_

_Marriage at 12:00 on the 3rd of Oct._

_They will exchange their vows, and it would be a pleasure to see you there._

_No gifts, please! Just be there!_

_Konoha 1st Church of Buddha_

_BELIEVE IT!_

I held back tears. Then I smiled, and looked at him. "I'll be there. Before you're mobbed by the people of konoha… c-congratulations, naruto..." _October 3rd… in 3 weeks…_

"THANKS HINATA CHAN! ANYWAY, I BETTER GO MAKE SURE MAYU DIDN'T GIVE THE WHOLE WORLD, AN INVITE, I BETTER GET GOING! BYE HINATA CHAN!" he screamed, running down the hill.

"bye naru…to…" I said, trying to wave goodbye. He was gone. Then he came back.

"AND OH YEAH, TELL SAKURA CHAN, TENTEN, AND INO TO COME TOO, CUZ LAZY ASS, GIRLY MAN, AND TEME ARE GETTING MARRIED THERE TOO! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!" then he ran back down. My eyes widened as the info sank in.

_Oh no…tenten chan… ino chan… sakura chan…the boys… getting married? Oh… why can't the boys see? Why are they so blind? Ino's hints un understood, tenten's clues to get closer unknown, sakura's heart unreturned, and me… completely nothing to him._

"you're really going to make me say it when it's too late, aren't you?"

-------------------------------ten's pov

"that's good, neji." I said, after hearing he was getting married to his girlfriend, shibihime. _Why me? Why did I have to go through all the trouble of training for him, and end up with… nothing?_

"thanks tenten. The others are getting married too. You know, sasuke, naruto, and shikamaru."

I tensed up. _Oh crap… that means… the others… I hate it when things like these happen…the outcomes are never good…_

"tenten? Are you alright?" neji said.

"yeah… of course!" I said, looking away from neji's pearl eyes, to the beautiful scenery of the cliff. I was at the cliff sakura had showed us, and I was here when I was allowed: mid morning. It wasn't the heat of the day ino desired, nor the sheer cold of the morning hinata liked. I didn't get the stars like hinata and sakura do, nor do I get the sunrise nor sunset, unlike hinata or ino, but I do get beautiful sky, and sun of the morning.

"you better be. Anyway, I'm off, ok? Bye." Neji said, walking off the cliff I was on. _Neji, you white eyed idiot… you'll never understand…_

"by the time you know why I asked for those training sessions, it's going to be too late."

--------------------------------------ino's pov

"are you ok, ino?" shikamaru asked. I was staring at him like an idiot. "oh, sorry. So… you're really getting married to naomi?" I asked.

"yea… great huh?"

"yea…" I said, trying to hide my disappointment. "are you going to talk to her about, I mean… you know."

"oh yeah. Troublesome. I'll see you later, ino." He said walking down the cliff's edge.

"yeah. Bye." I said to myself. I looked to the sun giving the sky a pinkish glow. _Sakura… you have it the worst. Shikamaru is such a dimwit when it comes to love. But for you… sasuke doesn't even love that girl. It just seems like it! The rest of us have a bunch of frickin clueless idiots! But you… an unreturned love… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ I went into tears. I looked at the village below.

_Why? We're only 18… why now? Why not when we're older, and stronger? Strong enough to take this kind of pain. Oh… shikamaru… I love you. I love you more than life itself! But I guess my life isn't worth much to you, now that naomi's there. Be happy naomi… shikamaru._

"by the time you see me shikamaru, I won't know what to say."

------------------------------------------ 3 weeks later…

4 girls stared at the konoha church of Buddha.

Each with the same expression: sadness.

Each with the same dress: spaghetti string with a clutch bag, and high heels.

Each with the same gender in their head: a boy.

Each with the same thought: their boy getting married to another.

Each with the same look in their eyes: this is our last meeting.

Each with the same heart: broken into the smallest the heart could go.

They each entered the alter, and greeted the brides in the dressing room.

"sakura chan… we can stop this now! He's over there! You don't have to do this! I'm sure he has feelings for you too! Please…" yamito cried softly to sakura..

"yeah! We like naruto and the others… but you're risking your lives for them! Don't do it, if you don't have to! Don't do it…" mayu whispered loudly to hinata.

"please! Tenten, I know you love neji, but this is crazy! Don't do this… the boys are just behind these walls! Just talk to them… please!" shibihime pleaded tenten.

"c'mon, ino! Please don't do this! You're going to regret it! Just talk to them! They'll understand what you're saying to them!" naomi sobbed. The 4 simply smiled.

"we know it's stupid." Sakura said.

"but we're not doing it for the heck of it…" hinata replied softly.

"we're doing it because, even if you don't marry them…" tenten smiled brightly.

"we can't take living anymore. Please tell the boys we love them." Ino finished it off with a grin, and a thumbs up. The 4 brides were about to protest, but the tailor came in.

"the dresses are ready…" he said, poking his head in after knocking. They nodded in response. When they turned… they were gone.

-----------------with the boys…

naruto was pacing back and forth. "where is she? I can't do this wedding without hinata here!" he panicked. They wouldn't admit it… but they were also wondering where their female friends were. A knock was heard. KNOCK KNOCK.

"hinata!" naruto screamed, hugging hinata after opening the door. She was wearing a cream colored dress. The other 3 followed. The boys eyes widened.

They looked beautiful through their eyes. Sakura was wearing a light pink dress, tenten a blue one, and ino purple.

"we came in to give you guys your gifts." Sakura said, avoiding sasuke's eyes. Sasuke noticed this. _Why isn't she looking at me?_

"though the invite said not to, we did it anyway." Hinata said, avoiding anymore contact with naruto. Naruto saw this. _Why isn't she smiling?_

"but don't open it until after the wedding, ok?" tenten said, but not smiling to anyone, especially to neji. Neji caught this. _Why is she avoiding me?_

"we'll be on our way now. Congratulations you 4." Ino said, bowing. She never once looked shikamaru's direction. He saw this, and thought, _Why isn't she acknowledging me, at all?_

The boys were about to stop them from leaving but, it was time to start the ceremony. The girls left them to their preparations.

---------------------------------------after all the preparations…

the 4 shinobi stood at the alter. They each looked their best in their tuxes, but their minds were else where. For instance, the four empty chairs in the front row, each a flower on it. There were notes attached to them, saying:

_To my best friend,_

_Love,_

_(insert 1 of 4 clueless idiots here)_

Where a rose sat on a purple silk covered seat, shikamaru stared with worried eyes.

Neji's eyes were planted on where he had laid an orchid on a blue silk covered seat.

A cream colored silk seat was where naruto's eyes were, mainly on the lily that sat there.

Finally, sasuke. His eyes were on the empty pink colored seat, where a lone cherry blossom sat.

_Where are they?_ They each thought. But they didn't have time. The 4 brides were coming down the isle. The boys stood up straight, but their eyes would continuously land on the seats that were bare.

After the vows, the moment of truth came.

"do you 4 young men take these young girls to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

"I do." They replied.

"and do you 4 young girls take these young men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

they simply answered, "no. we do not." Several gasps were heard, and someone fainted into the isle. The boys stared at them with eyes of bewilderment.

"you 4 aren't men. You're just a couple of BOYS." Yamito scowled.

"you let them go so easily. And they gave their worlds to you." Mayu growled.

"but you 3 were oblivious, and you! I can't believe you, yamito! Marrying someone, who can't do something as simple as return a heart before taking another's!" shibihime pointed at sasuke.

"you could've had such a happy life… THEY could've had such a happy life! It's all your fault, they might never get the lives they deserve!" naomi knitted her brows together, and her hand motioning them at the 4 empty chairs.

"what are you talking about, yamito?!" sasuke bellowed. The other 3 were definitely angry at their responses.

"them." The 4 girls said, their heads jerked towards the empty seat.

"there never was a wedding, sasuke! This was all a setup, hoping that you 4 would get through you thick skulls: THAT THE OTHER 4 WERE WAITING FOR YOU!" yamito screamed.

"OUR FAMILIES WERE NEVER HERE! THE GIRLS MET AND WE TALKED! WE KNOW WHAT THEY'VE DONE FOR YOU! And they've done so much for you 4… and I can't believe they still love you after all you did to them…" Mayu cried, as the 4 brides side of the isle POOF-ed into nothing.

"and it's better then what we could do in a lifetime! You 4 didn't even notice! Not even a thank you! Sasuke gave 1. 1!!!! Compare that to liking you 4 ever since you were 7! EVEN INO LIKED YOU BACK THEN, SHIKAMARU! Let's count: 8, 9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18! THAT'S 11 YEARS, AND 1 THANK YOU!" shibihime yelled.

"AND NOW… YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE! You messed it up so badly… for all they did for you… all those years of giving hints for you… all the tears they've shed for you… are down the drain. Go. Your presents are waiting for you in the gift room." Naomi hissed.

The boys didn't complain. _They can't be gone… they can't be gone…oh crap, no…_ they each thought as they opened the gifts.

Each boy held up something they thought they had lost forever. For neji, an old fan. It was good as new, and all the markings on the handle had been repainted. Shikamaru stared at an army tag. It was his, but he had thrown it away. It was bent, and rusty. But now was straight, and clean, like it was new. Naruto… it was a stuffed fox. He had given it to hinata for good will, but she had kept it. She sewed it, and restuffed it. Now it looked like a store bought toy. Lastly sasuke: an uchiha bag. The one he had when his family was murdered. He had destroyed it, then threw it away.

"no…" they whispered, before the 4 ran off, the other girls voices in their heads.

_Sasuke. Sakura loves you, but you never returned her heart. Run sasuke. Find her… For all we know, she might be watching us from the big blue sky…she's more than a fan girl now. _

_Naruto… hinata may not say anything, but you mean the world to her. But it might be too late now… run naruto. She is waiting for you see her, while she's invisible. She's more than meets the eye._

_Neji… she trained night and day, to be a match for you. She wanted to be SOMETHING in your eyes. But you gave her nothing but a training partner, and she wanted more. Run, or you might never see her again. You're more than a training partner to her._

_Shikamaru… you're an idiot, but you're an idiot that's desperate. Run to her. Beg to be forgiven… or it might be the last time she'll ever be with you on this earth… she's more than a tough exterior…_

"no they wouldn't go there…" naruto said aloud. "they won't die… hinata won't die… she won't die…"

"tenten… please don't do this to me, I'm sorry… don't leave me behind…" neji pleaded to himself.

"wait for me ino… I can't believe I took it this far…" shikamaru muttered, "please don't go on without me…"

"I thought I made everything clear…I never thought you would die for me… sakura… I'm coming…"

"they won't die…"

----------------------------------------the cliff, sea view…

We stood at the tip of the cliff, overlooking the sea. If we jumped there was the sea to crash our fall… but we'd be dead. _Exactly…_

We stepped closer to the edge. _This is it…_ we were each a single step away from freedom, when 4 voices stopped us.

-----------------------------------------nejiten's pov

"tenten." Neji said.

"what is it, neji?" tenten said, taking a step forward. The cliff was so beautiful to her.

"don't even think about jumping, tenten." He said calmly.

"and why not? It would give me another chance at life, another chance to make things right again…"

"why not make them right now?"

"because neji! Don't you see?! You're married! I can't be with you anymore! I'm just a… training partner…" she sobbed, taking the last step over the edge. Any farther, she's as good as dead.

"tenten, PLEASE don't say that! I'm NOT married! Shibihime canceled it! And besides! YOU'RE MORE THAN THAT!! YOU'RE MORE THAN A TRAINING PARTNER! I NEVER NOTICED THIS BEFORE, BUT I DO NOW!! So please… don't go… tenten… I need you." neji said, a tear ran down his cheek.

"neji…?" tenten said, taking a step towards him, but a small noise stopped her. "huh?"

"tenten?" the cliff cracked where she stood.

"ah… neji kun!" she fell towards the sea.

"TENTEN!" neji screamed, running to the cliff. _Don't restart everything without me…_

-----------------------------------------------------shikaino's pov

"wait for me, ino." Shikamaru said.

"shikamaru…" ino said quietly.

"ino… please don't take it this far…" shikamaru said, walking to her, but she took the same amount of steps back to the cliff.

"I have no other choice, shikamaru! I had no other reason to live, but you! But you have naomi! I have NOTHING!" she cried. She was another step closer to the edge.

"YES YOU DO, INO! YOU DO HAVE ME!! NAOMI DECLINED THE MARRIAGE! AND IF YOU DIE HERE…I'll have no reason to live… don't die, ino… I know I've been stupid… not noticing the clues you left me… but I'll fix that! So please…" he screamed, as a tear streaked his face. Ino was shocked.

"shika… do you mean that?" she asked through tears.

"of course I do. I'm truly sorry ino… now don't die…" he begged.

"oh…" she cried softly. But as soon as she took a step towards him… it cracked.

"ino?"

"ahhh… shika- kun…" she whispered, falling.

"INO!!!" shikamaru cried, running to her. _You're not leaving without me following…_

-----------------------------------------------naruhina's pov

"if you leave now, who will call me 'naruto kun'?" naruto asked hinata, as she stood near the tip of the cliff. She was 2 steps away from her own death. 2 steps until freedom.

"mayu will. She IS your wife." She answered coldly.

"and what if she isn't? what if she canceled the marriage so I could find you?" he asked, "what if I'm here to get you back?"

"then I would cry." She said, crying. (a/n how poetic of me. :D)

"hinata, don't jump. I'm here now! I know your feelings, and I'll happily return them!"

"naruto kun… you big doofus! You think I'll forgive you so easily?! Take 8 years of loving you! Now take 3 years of you dating MAYU! THAT'S TWICE THE PAIN!" hinata slightly raised her voice. "THAT'S 17 YEARS TO ME! 14 YEARS OF HEART ACHE!" she screamed, stepping back once.

_She looks beautiful, even while she's screaming at me…_ naruto thought, stepping closer. She backed up the final step.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! IF YOU DO… oh I can't take this… please… don't make this harder, naruto…" she screamed, but her voice silenced.

"hinata… I'm sorry. I was such an idiot! I thought you just wanted to be friends… so I tried to move on… I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!!!… now PLEASE don't leave my world… please…" he was 3 steps away from her.

"naruto kun… ah…" hinata whispered, before losing balance. She fell towards the sea.

"HINATA!!!!!" naruto shouted. _She won't die without me…_

--------------------------------------------------------------sasusaku's pov

"don't you DARE jump, sakura." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura turned around.

"and why not? You're married, and yamito's probably told you." Sakura said, completely facing sasuke.

"just don't." sasuke said, stepping closer. But sakura smiled.

"sasuke, please don't make this harder than it already is. Just let me go…" sakura said, taking a half of a step back.

"sakura, please… don't take another step… I'm sorry for what I've done… please…" sasuke pleaded with her.

"do you seriously think, that a simple apology is going to fix everything? Everything you've done to me?! YOUR PRIDE MEANT MORE THAN ME, REMEMBER?!" sakura said loudly. She took another half step back.

"I know it's not! But…" sasuke looked to the side. "IF YOU LEAVE ME, I DON'T THINK I COULD MOVE ON!!! YOU'VE BECOME SUCH A PART OF ME, SAKURA, IT HURTS!! MY PRIDE ISN'T IMPORTANT NOW! YOU ARE!" he was in tears now. Sakura looked at him in complete surprise. _Screw pride. She's more important than life itself…_

"y-your smile… your l-laughter… your tears… YOU… I become accustomed to. Now… if you leave me… I'll have no reason to live. Please don't do it… I'm sorry sakura… I'm sorry for keeping something that wasn't mine…" sasuke whispered, more tears flowing.

"sasuke… my heart will always be yours. Never forget that." sakura stepped forward. **Crack. Shecth.** The edge cracked like the others. "ah… sasuke **_kun_**!" she screamed.

That hit a nerve. "SAKURA!!!!!!!" he yelled, as he came running to her. _Your heart may be mine… but it's nothing without you._

---------------------------------she fell…

"NO!!!!!!!" they screamed. The 4 kunoichi's fell. Each were screaming each other's name.

"NEJI KUN!"

"SHIKA KUN!"

"NARUTO KUN!"

"SASUKE KUN!"

the boys took off their tuxes' coats, and dived in after them.

_Never again…_ the boys shot through the air.

_He's coming after me…?_ The girls thought, as they saw the boys coming towards them.

_I won't lose her…_ the 4 boys stretched their arms out to catch the girls..

_Why? He has her… he has no use for me…_ they just stared. They were getting closer to the water.

_I need you…_ the boys made contact with the girls.

_I missed you so much…_ the girls cried.

_I'll never let you go…_ the boys held the girls, slipped something on their fingers, and whispered in their ears…

"I love you…"

"um… sir? You might want to take a look at this…" anbu member, kiba, told his captain.

"what is it, kiba… oh my good god, there're a bunch of dead people laying on the beach!"

"um… that's the problem sir… they're alive. I think they're the missing 8 from 2 days ago…"

"well? WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR?! GO GET THEM! I'M A COMIN' SAKURA CHAN, MY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM!" the captain, lee, screamed. And with that, the anbu members were off.

-----------------------------the 8 who survived…

"where am I?" the 8 asked at the same time. They looked at each other. "who are you?"

a/n :D… I gave them a restart, anyway. If I get enough reviews… I can do my wicked evil things with a sequel! Hehehe…


End file.
